Consolar
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: A confiança em teus olhos parece o paraíso para alguém como eu. Harry e Ron. Slash.


**Título:** Consolo

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Tachel Black. Obrigada, Bb. Por betar e sofrer junto comigo enquanto escrevia. u.ú

**Classificação:** PG

**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Ron Weasley

**Resumo**: A confiança em teus olhos parece o paraíso para alguém como eu.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de uma dor de estômago.

**Aviso:** Slash.

**Comentário:** Eu sofri muito para escrever isso. Mas cumpri a missão 'Como eu odeio esse par' da Fanfic Br.

* * *

**Consolo**

Entrei no quarto sem me preocupar em acender as luzes e me joguei na cama. O dia tinha sido tão exaustivamente longo que tudo que desejava agora era poder dormir a noite inteira. Ouvi a porta se abrindo e fechei os olhos quando a luz se acendeu.

- Harry?

A voz de Ron não passou de um sussurro, mas a preocupação era perceptível. Enterrei o rosto no travesseiro e meus dedos apertaram os lençóis com tanta força que não tinha dúvida que logo estariam dormentes. Senti o toque em meu ombro e meu estremecimento fez que qualquer tentativa minha de parecer adormecido fracassasse.

- Ei, cara, tá tudo bem com você?

Se eu respondesse que 'não, nada estava bem', qual seria a reação de Ron? Sentia-me tão sujo, tão enlameado. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Moody no hospital e minhas entranhas se retorciam cada vez que eu pensava que poderia ter me tornado uma arma para Voldemort. Que eu poderia ferir alguém que amava. Um medo tão real que me impedia de encarar os olhos de Ron e ver acusação neles. Não seria capaz de agüentar isso. Não queria voltar a estar longe dele como no ano passado quando brigamos por causa do torneio Tribruxo.

Ao sentir o aperto em meu ombro se intensificar, virei-me lentamente para encará-lo e permaneci um bom tempo olhando pra ele, sem dizer nada. Os olhos dele estavam normais, não parecendo me acusar pelo que tinha acontecido com seu pai. Apenas demonstravam uma preocupação genuína.

Sentei-me na cama e aceitei o sanduíche que ele me trouxe e, enquanto comia, fiquei o ouvindo falar sobre os preparativos para o Natal, sem realmente participar da conversa. Quando terminei de comer, fui escovar os dentes e, ao voltar, encontrei Ron na mesma posição que o deixei.

- Harry, você está bem mesmo?

- Estou, Ron. Não se preocupe. Acho que já vou dormir.

Ron permanecia sentado na cama e eu parei ao lado dele. Tentei sorrir, mas àquela serpente traiçoeira, que estava habitando dentro de mim todo aquele ano, retorceu-se a ponto de me sufocar, lembrando-me que eu não merecia paz. Durante aquele tempo que fiquei parado, Ron pareceu tomar uma decisão. Afastou-se para o canto, dando espaço para mim na cama.

- Então, dorme.

Hesitei, por um momento apenas, mas ele me puxou e eu me deitei, sendo envolvido por seus braços. Enquanto sentia o toque reconfortante em minhas costas e encarava seus olhos (tão límpidos, confiantes e amorosos), só podia pensar que aquilo era mais que eu merecia. Vi quando ele fechou os olhos e seus lábios se encostarem aos meus. Até aquele momento, não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta daquilo. Ainda que parte de mim achasse errado e repetia que eu poderia feri-lo; outra apenas exigia que eu aceitasse.

Quando nos afastamos, pela primeira vez depois do acidente com o Sr. Weasley, eu sorri. As coisas não estavam boas e a 'serpente' apenas havia se afastado um pouco, permanecendo à espreita. Podia sentir o rancor e o ressentimento com o qual ela encarava Ron. Mas nem mesmo ela poderia me fazer esquecer que era ali, entre aqueles braços, que eu me sentia em casa. Sempre.

Ron se afastou parecendo contrariado e eu não pude evitar a sensação de perda.

- Tenho de levar o prato de volta a cozinha e avisar que você comeu. Se não for, é bem capaz da mamãe mandar um dos gêmeos até aqui. Não seria nada agradável ter um deles aparatando em cima da gente.

Eu apenas sorri e concordei. Ron parou antes de abrir a porta e falou com a voz meio abafada, suas orelhas vermelhas mostrando o quanto estava envergonhado:

- Eu volto assim que puder. Se quiser... podemos passar a noite juntos.

Ele falou o restante da frase rápido e baixo, e eu agradeci por estar de costas, pois senti meu próprio rosto se aquecendo. Forcei-me a responder naturalmente:

- Combinado.

Ron relaxou visivelmente e deu uma olhada por sobre os ombros, exibindo um sorriso feliz e meio tímido.

- Até mais então.

Assim que ele saiu, senti os pensamentos ruins querendo me dominar novamente, mas a lembrança das palavras, do sorriso e do olhar de Ron os mantiverem afastados até eu adormecer.

* * *

_Consolation_

_I want so much_

_Want to feel your touch_

_Tonight ¹_

1 - Black Celebration, Depeche Mode.


End file.
